jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche
Literaturtipp der Woche __TOC__ Bisherige Aufstellungen im Jahre 2014 Woche 18 (26.4. - 3.5.) 131 px|left Order 66 ist der vierte und letzte Roman der Republic Commando-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 2008 von Panini in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Ereignisse um Omega Squad und den Skirata-Clan kurz vor und während der Order 66 (19 VSY). Während Skirata verzweifelt versucht, seinen Klonkriegern ein normales (Familien-)Leben zu verschaffen, naht das Ende der Klonkriege und ein dramatischer Kampf um Liebe, Ehre und Loyalität beginnt. Mit der Order 66 begann das beispiellose Massaker an den Jedi-Rittern, das schließlich den rasanten Aufstieg und die Schreckensherrschaft des Imperiums zur Folge hatte. Mit Order 66 wurden die Klon-Soldaten dazu aufgefordert, ihre ehemaligen Führer zu liquidieren. Eine echte Bewährungsprobe für die Soldaten der Delta und Omega-Squad. Werden sie dem ruchlosen Befehl Folge leisten oder sich auf die Seite ihrer Jedi-Verbündeten stellen? Die Klonsoldaten vor ihrer härtesten Prüfung! Auch für die Männer der Delta und Omega Squad ist die Zeit gekommen, gegen ihre Jedi-Verbündeten ins Feld zu ziehen, doch vor der Erteilung der verhängnisvollen Order 66 kamen den kampferprobten Kriegern Zweifel. Gerüchte über riesige Klontruppenkontingente, die absichtlich zurückgehalten werden und Befehle, die gegen alle Prinzipien verstoßen, haben ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Wie werden sich die Elitekrieger jetzt entscheiden? Werden sie den schändlichsten Befehl der Geschichte der Galaxie ohne zu zögern ausführen oder ihren Treueschwur auf die Republik brechen und damit zu Deserteuren werden ? Eine Frage der Ehre im furiosen Finale der Republic Commando-Saga aus der Feder von New York Times Bestseller-Autorin Karen Traviss. Basierend auf dem LucasArts-Gamehit Republic Commando! Woche 19 (3.5. - 10.5.) 131 px|left Imperial Commando - Die 501. ist ein Nachfolgeroman zur Republic Commando-Reihe, der ebenfalls von Karen Traviss geschrieben wurde und im Dezember des Jahres 2009 von Panini in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Der Roman schildert die Ereignisse um den Skirata-Clan kurz nach Order 66 (19 VSY). Während der Großteil von Skiratas Schützlingen die Flucht in ein neues Leben als Deserteure auf Mandalore geschafft hat, sind Niner und Darman immer noch auf Coruscant und wurden in die imperiale Armee eingegliedert. Dort stehen sie unter ständiger Bewachung und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihre Verbindungen zu ihren verschollenen Kameraden entlarvt wird. Währenddessen startet Skirata eine Rettungsaktion und Darman droht am Schmerz um Etain zu zerbrechen. Die Klonkriege sind vorbei. Für diejenigen aber, die sich dem neuen Imperium nicht unterwerfen wollen, hat der Überlebenskampf eben erst begonnen. Die Jedi-Ritter wurden vernichtend geschlagen und die Republik liegt in Trümmern. Jetzt finden sich die ehemaligen Republic Commandos - die legendäre Elite-Einheit der Klonarmee - auf der Gegenseite wieder und sie tragen neue Rüstungen. Einige sind desertiert und nach Mandalore geflohen, wo sie sich mit Söldnern, abtrünnigen Klonsoldaten und untergetauchten Jedi zum Widerstand gegen das Imperium rüsten. Andere hingegen - darunter Soldaten der Delta und Omega Squad - dienen nun als Imperial Commandos und bilden eine Sondereinheit Darth Vaders Leibgarde - der 501. Legion. Ihr Auftrag: Die Vernichtung der flüchtigen Jedi und der Klon-Deserteure. In einer Galaxie, die im Chaos versinkt und nun im eisernen Griff der Sith ist, müssen sich viele Commandos die Frage stellen, was schwerer wiegt: Loyalität oder Bruderschaft? Woche 20 (10.5. - 17.5.) 131 px|left Darth Maul: Dunkle Verschwörung ist ein eigenständiger Klonkriegsroman von Jason Fry, von Panini Books im Juli 2013 in Deutschland veröffentlicht, der sich um den wiedererweckten Darth Maul und seinen Rachezug durch die Galaxis handelt. Dieser baut zusammen mit seinem Bruder ein kriminelles Imperium auf, dessen Ziel es ist, Obi-Wan Kenobi unendliches Leid zuzufügen. Hauptsächlich werden die The Clone Wars-Episoden Loyalitäten, Der dunkle Bund, Schwarze Sonne über Mandalore sowie Immer zu zweit sie sind wierdergegeben, jedoch ausführlicher und mit Hintergründen. Der ehemalige Sithlord Darth Maul und sein Bruder Savage Opress sind wieder vereint. Von Rachedurst erfüllt, versetzen sie die Galaxie in Angst und Schrecken. Sie scharen eine Armee der übelsten Verbrecher des Äußeren Randes um sich, mit dem Ziel, eine kriminelle Organisation zu erschaffen, um Darth Mauls meistgehassten Widersacher zur Strecke zu bringen: Obi-Wan Kenobi. An der Spitze dieser äußerst schlagkräftigen Truppe kann Darth Maul nichts und niemand mehr von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Wird der ehemalige Sithlord seinen Rachefeldzug gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi erfolgreich zu Ende bringen oder kann der Jedi den Fängen Darth Mauls entkommen? Woche 21 (17.5. - 24.5.) 131 px|left Das Geheimnis der Jedi ist ein zweigeteilter Klonkriegsroman von Jude Watson, der im Mai 2005 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Die Hauptpersonen sind bereits aus den "Jedi Padawan" und "Jedi Quest"-Reihen ebenfalls von Jude Watson bekannt. Im ersten Teil des Buches (39 VSY) reisen Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Adi und Siri nach Cirrus, um einen Jungen vor Kopfgeldjägern zu schützen. Siebzehn Jahre später (22 VSY) sind die Klonkriege bereits ausgebrochen und das Jedi-Team muss erneut den inzwischen erwachsenen Jungen beschützen. Während der Missionen werden die Jedi immer wieder vor die Entscheidung zwischen Liebe und Pflicht gestellt und müssen Schmerz, Trauer und Enttäuschung erfahren. Drei Jedi-Generationen, drei behütete Geheimnisse! Ein Jedi-Ritter dient einzig und allein der Macht. Für Gefühle ist da nur wenig Platz. Doch auch für die kühnen Streiter des Rechts ist Liebe kein Fremdwort, aber die strikten Regeln des Ordens untersagen derartige Empfindungen. Eine Prüfung, die selbst für einen Jedi eine echte Herausforderung bedeutet. Qui-Gonn und Tahl. Obi-Wan und Siri. Anakin und Padmé. Drei Jedi-Generationen, drei behütete Geheimnisse, Geheimnisse der Jedi-Ritter. Woche 22 (24.5. - 31.5.) 131px|left Feuerprobe ist die Fortsetzung der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe und spielt somit im Jahr 45 NSY. Es erzählt das letzte Abenteuer der „großen Drei“ (Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo und Han Solo). Der Roman ist von Troy Denning geschrieben worden und am 9. Juli 2013 unter dem Orginaltitel Crucible auf Englisch erschienen. Im März 2014 erschien er in deutscher Sprache. Ihr ganzes Leben haben Luke Skywalker, Han Solo und Prinzessin Leia gekämpft. Sie haben die Jedi-Ritter neu erschaffen, Familien gegründet und die Galaxie häufiger gerettet, als sie zählen können. Nun ist es an der Zeit, sich auf den Lorbeeren auszuruhen und die Verantwortung an die nächste Generation zu übergeben. Doch das Schicksal hat andere Pläne. Denn wenn sie nicht riskieren wollen, dass alles vergeht, wofür sie gekämpft haben, bleibt ihnen nur, sich einer neuen Bedrohung zu stellen - und zu hoffen, dass sie überleben ... Woche 23 (31.5. - 7.6.) 131px|left Glücksritter ist ein eigenständiger Star-Wars-Roman von Timothy Zahn. Das Buch ist am 1. Januar 2013 von Del Rey auf Englisch unter dem Titel Scoundrels veröffentlicht worden. Eine deutsche Ausgabe ist im Blanvalet-Verlag am 18. November 2013 erschienen. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse um Han Solo, Chewbacca und Lando Calrissian kurz nach den Ereignissen von Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung im Jahre 0 VSY. Er stellt laut Zahn die Star-Wars-Adaption des Films Ocean's Eleven und dessen Nachfolgern dar. Han Solo sollte mit sich zufrieden sein. Ohne ihn wäre der Todesstern nicht zerstört worden. Ohne ihn hätten die Rebellen nicht einen ersten großen Erfolg gegen das Imperium feiern können. Alles könnte gut sein, wäre da nicht das riesige Kopfgeld, das Jabba der Hutt auf ihn ausgesetzt hat. Nur das Lösegeld eines Königs könnte Han davon freikaufen – oder das Vermögen eines Gangsterbosses. Doch der Plan, der sich anfangs wie ein genialer Coup anhört, könnte rasch zu einer Todesfalle für Han, Chewbacca und Lando Calrissian werden. Woche 24 (7.6. - 14.6.) 131px|left Die Geißel ist ein Roman, der von Jeff Grubb geschrieben und am 24. April 2012 bei Del Rey unter dem Titel Scourge in englischer Sprache veröffentlicht wurde. Am 16. September 2013 ist er auf Deutsch beim Blanvalet-Verlag erscheinen. Er handelt von dem Jedi Mander Zuma, der sich auf eine Mission in den Hutt-Raum begibt, um die Todesumstände seines anscheinend ermordeten Schülers zu untersuchen. Im Herzen der Hutt-Unterwelt kämpft ein Jedi für Gerechtigkeit ... Jedi-Meister Mander Zuma ist sofort misstrauisch, als ihn die Nachricht vom Tod seines ehemaligen Schülers erreicht. Denn Toro Irana war etwas Großem auf der Spur. Als Mander Zuma Nachforschungen anstellt, findet er sich plötzlich in der gefährlichen Unterwelt der Hutts wieder. Aber der Jedi-Meister muss sich nicht nur mit Schmugglern, Mördern und Gangsterbossen auseinandersetzen, sondern auch mit seinen eigenen Dämonen ... Woche 26 (14.6. - 21.6.) left|131px Jedi Quest – Die letzte Machtprobe ist der elfte und damit letzte Roman der Jedi-Quest-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Jude Watson geschrieben und ist im September des Jahres 2005 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse ein Jahr vor den Ereignissen von Angriff der Klonkrieger (23 VSY). Granta Omega ist ein gerissener Schurke, der den Sith bei der Zerstörung des Jedi Ordens helfen will. Omega ist auf den Planeten Korriban geflüchtet - die Ruhestätte mächtiger Sith und ihrer uralten Geheimnisse. Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker müssen ihn aufhalten, bevor seine kriminelle Macht ins Unermessliche steigt. Doch auch Ferus, Anakins Rivale, ist auf der Suche nach Omega. Anakin begreift das Ganze als einen Wettkampf, den er unbedingt gewinnen muss. Als dann der Einfluss der dunklen Seite der Macht immer stärkere Ausmaße annimmt, wird klar, dass es hier nur einen Preis zu gewinnen gibt: den Tod. Woche 27 (21.6. - 28.6.) left|131px Dunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg ist der dritte und somit letzte Roman der Dunklen-Nest-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben und ist im Dezember 2006 von Del Rey in den Vereinigten Staaten veröffentlicht worden. Im August 2008 ist es auch in Deutschland erscheinen. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 32 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (36 NSY). Der Konflikt zwischen den Chiss und den Killiks ist zum offenen Krieg geworden. Jetzt droht er, die ganze Galaxis in Brand zu setzen, und die Killiks würden im Fall ihres Sieges nicht zögern, alles Leben darin ihrem Kollektivgeist hinzuzufügen. Luke Skywalker sammelt die Macht der Neuen Jedi um sich - doch nicht einmal er weiß, ob sie die entsetzlichen Pläne der Killiks vereiteln können... 35 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter befinden sich Luke Skywalker und die Jedi-Ritter abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne. Woche 28 (28.6. - 5.7.) left|131px X-Wing – Gnadentod ist der zehnte Roman der X-Wing-Reihe. Er wurde von Aaron Allston geschrieben und ist am 19. August 2013 auf Deutsch erscheinen. Er handelt von der Gespensterstaffel, die von Wedge Antilles' jüngerer Tochter Myri Antilles angeführt wird. Dabei werden zwei verschiedene Gespensterstaffeln auftreten, die jedoch nichts von der Existenz der jeweils anderen wissen. Der Roman ist im Jahr 44 NSY angesiedelt und knüpft damit an die Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe an. Sie sind Außenseiter und Draufgänger. Der Krieg machte sie zu wahren Helden. Drei Jahrzehnte sind vergangen, seit die Gespensterstaffel ihre letzte Mission erfüllte. Die Piloten der elitären X-Wing- Einheit, ein Team aus Außenseitern und Draufgängern, führten die gefährlichsten und gewagtesten Operationen durch. Während der Rebellion und des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs wurden sie zu wahren Legenden, bis sich die Einheit auflöste. Aber es ist es an der Zeit, dass die Gespensterstaffel zurückkehrt – denn ein Verräter droht die Allianz ins Verderben zu stürzen. Woche 29 (5.7. - 12.7.) left|131px Wächter der Macht – Sieg ist der neunte und letzte Roman der Wächter der Macht-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben und im Mai 2008 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht und ist im Juni in Deutschland erscheinen. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 37 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (41 NSY). Allein gegen Darth Vaders Erbe Jaina Solo bereitet sich auf den größten Kampf ihres Lebens vor – gegen ihren eigenen Bruder Jacen, der mittlerweile als Sith-Lord Darth Caedus die Galaxis beherrscht. Wird es ihr gelingen, Darth Caedus wieder zur lichten Seite der Macht zu führen, oder wird Jaina ihren eigenen Bruder töten müssen? Kann sie das überhaupt ...? Woche 30 (12.7. - 19.7.) left|131px Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Teufelsspirale ist der erste Comic der Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith-Comicreihe und erschien in englischer Sprache erstmals ab dem 8. August 2012 unter dem Titel Spiral in einer fünfteiligen Serie bei Dark Horse Comics. Ein englischsprachiger Sammelband erschien am 19. Juni 2013, eine deutschsprachige Ausgabe folgte am 12. August 2013 bei Panini. Der Comic erschien im Rahmen der E-Books der Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith-Reihe und wurde wie diese von Autor John Jackson Miller verfasst. Die Zeichner waren Andrea Mutti, Pierluigi Baldassini sowie Michael Atiyeh, das Cover stammt von Paul Renaud. Teufelsspirale spielt im Jahre 2975 VSY während der Ära der Alten Republik und behandelt den Vergessenen Stamm der Sith auf dem Planeten Kesh. Hauptprotagonisten sind Prinzessin Takara Hilts und der Sklave Parlan Spinner. Der Planet Kesh trägt ein verhängnisvolles Schicksal. Vor mehr als zweitausend Jahren stürzte das Schlachtschiff Omen auf die abgelegene Welt, das Untergebene des Sith-Lords Naga Sadow an Bord hatte. Mit dem Leben davongekommen, errichteten die Schiffbrüchigen mithilfe der Macht ihr eigenes Sith-Imperium. Sie sind der „Der Stamm“. Ohne jedwede Technik, lediglich unterstützt durch die Eingeborenen von Kesh, die sie als Götter verehren, baute der Stamm eine Leistungsgesellschaft, in der körperliche Perfektion an erster Stelle steht. Doch „Sith-Zivilisation“ wäre ein Widerspruch in sich – und die menschliche Bevölkerung des Planeten ist nur eine kurze Schwankung in der Macht davon entfernt, für immer vernichtet zu werden. Missgunst, Zwist und Intrige prägen seit jeher das Machtgefüge der Sith-Gemeinschaft. Nun scheint unter der Führung eines weisen Großlords ein goldenes Zeitalter angebrochen. Vieles in der Welt des Stammes ist noch unerforscht, was seinen Anhängern eine neue Perspektive eröffnet. Aber diejenigen, die den Glauben an die Prinzipien der Sith nicht verloren haben, können nie lange in Ruhe und Frieden zusammenleben. Und obwohl viele von Ordnung und Zusammenhalt profitieren, gibt es andere, die nur darauf aus sind, das Chaos zu suchen ... Woche 31 (19.7. - 26.7.) left|131px Droids – The Destroyer ist ein im April 1986 bei Marvel erschienener Comic der Droids-Comicreihe. Der Comic wurde von David Manak verfasst und von John Romita, Carlos Garzon sowie Marie Severin illustriert. Diese Comicreihe basierte auf der Fernsehserie Freunde im All mit dem Originaltitel Droids. Die Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 landen auf dem Planeten Dodz und stoßen dort zufällig auf den menschlichen Jungen Jost Ellon. Dieser berichtet den beiden, dass die Bevölkerung von Dodz bereits seit langer Zeit von seinem Diktator Kugg und seinem Droiden, dem Destroyer, unterdrückt wird. Als Jost Ellon auf dem Schrottplatz von Dodz zufällig auf X-1, einen alten Ranger X-Eins Verteidigungs-Roboter, stößt, beschließen C-3PO und R2-D2, ihn bei seinem Kampf gegen den Diktator zu unterstützen. Woche 32 (26.7. - 2.8.) 131px|left Ewoks – Valley of Evil ist ein 1985 bei Marvel erschienener Comic der Ewoks-Comicreihe. Der Comic wurde von David Manak verfasst und von Warren Kremer, Jacqueline Roettcher sowie Grace Kremer illustriert. In Deutschland erschien der Comic beim Verlag Condor. Diese Comicreihe basierte auf der Fernsehserie Die Ewoks. Auf einer Erkundungsmission stoßen die Ewok-Kundschafter Wicket Wystri Warrick und Teebo auf die Wüste des Bösen. Diese wollen sie eigentlich als Abkürzung durchqueren, doch dann werden sie plötzlich von den Echsen-Kriegern des verstoßenen Ewok-Kriegers Graak gefangen genommen. Graak, der furchtbare Rache an Chief Chirpa nehmen will, plant, Wicket und Teebo ermorden zu lassen. Nun müssen die beiden den Anführer der Echsen, Joddar, davon überzeugen, sich auf ihre Seite zu schlagen, denn sie sehen keinen anderen Ausweg. Woche 33 (2.8. - 9.8.) 131px|left Legacy – Tatooine ist der 53. Sonderband von Panini Comics und enthält die gleichnamige Comicgeschichte Tatooine und die Geschichte Unter Beschuss aus der Legacy-Reihe. Der Comic wurde von John Ostrander geschrieben und von Jan Duursema sowie Kajo Baldisimo gezeichnet. Er erzählt von den Geschehnissen rund 100 Jahre nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg (137 NSY). 137 Jahre nach der legendären Schlacht um Yavin. Gerüchte um das Ableben des Imperators Darth Krayt bringen das gesamte Machtgefüge der Galaxie ins Wanken. Ehemalige Mitstreiter der Allianz, Anhänger des exilierten Imperators Roan Fel und selbst aufkeimende, konkurrierende Fraktionen innerhalb des Sith-Imperiums greifen nach der Macht. Die Kontrolle über die gesamte Galaxie hängt am seidenen Faden ... Das kongeniale Comic-Künstlerteam John Ostrander und Jan Duursema macht sich erneut auf die Spuren Cade Skywalkers, des Nachfahren der großen Kinohelden Luke und Anakin! Mit seiner Crew der Mynock ist er im Äußeren Rand unterwegs, um die Verbrecherorganisation Schwarze Sonne zu berauben, die wiederum das Imperium bestiehlt. Doch man begiebt sich schnell auf einen ganz schmalen Grat, wenn man sich derart brandgefährliche Zeitgenossen zum Feind macht ... Außerdem: Die Rogue Squadron der Legacy-Ära auf einer waghalsigen Rettungsmission ... doch nicht nur die Sith, sondern auch ein Mandalorianischer Kopfgeldjäger sorgen für mächtig Ärger bei der legendären Fliegerstaffel ... Woche 34 (9.8. - 16.8.) left|131px Die Lords der Sith wurde von Tom Veitch und Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und ist 1995 von Feest unter dem Titel Die Lords von Sith in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Comic schildert ein Teilgebiet des Großen Sith-Kriegs. Am 19. November 2008 brachte Panini den Comic als Sonderband unter dem neuen Titel Die Lords der Sith auf den Markt. Bereits 4000 Jahre vor Luke Skywalker durchstreiften die Jedi-Ritter die endlosen Weiten der Galaxis, um das Gleichgewicht gegen die zerstörerischen Kräfte der dunklen Seite der Macht aufrechtzuerhalten. Unter der Führung von Meister Arca stellen sich die jungen Jedi Cay und Ulic Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider, Shoaneb Culu, Oss Willum, Tott Doneeta und Dace Diath den dunklen Kräften, die vom Geist des Freedon Nadd herbeigerufen wurden. Woche 35 (16.8. - 23.8.) left|131px Invasion – Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong ist der 55. Sonderband von Panini und Auftakt der 2010 neu eingeführten Serie Invasion. Der Sonderband fasst die fünf englischen Einzelausgaben Refugees sowie den vorab auf StarWars.com erschienen Comic Invasion 0 in einer deutschsprachigen Ausgabe zusammen und greift das Thema des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges mit neuen Hauptpersonen wie der Familie Galfridian auf, wobei der Comic im Jahr 25 NSY nach den Ereignissen des Romans Die Abtrünnigen angesetzt ist. 25 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin: Die Allianz hat es geschafft! Die Galaxie konnte die Schreckensherrschaft des Dunklen Imperiums überwinden, die Neue Republik erblüht und der Nachwuchs der Galaktischen Friedenshüter wird in Luke Skywalkers neu gegründeter Jedi Akademie ausgebildet. Die Galaxie scheint in friedliche Bahnen gelenkt... bis ein kleines Forschungsschiff plötzlich einer gewaltigen, Furcht einflößenden Streitmacht grauenhafter Kreaturen gegenüber steht. Die Yuuzhan Vong sind da ... Woche 36 (23.8. - 30.8.) 131px|left Ewoks – Rites of Power ist ein 1985 bei Marvel erschienener Comic der Ewoks-Comicreihe. Der Comic wurde von David Manak verfasst und von Warren Kremer sowie Marie Severin illustriert. In Deutschland erschien der Comic beim Verlag Condor. Diese Comicreihe basierte auf der Fernsehserie Die Ewoks. Das ganze Dorf der Ewoks feiert den Geburtstag der Prinzessin Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, als der Kundschafter Wicket Wystri Warrick plötzlich vollkommen erschöpft in die Hütte von Chief Chirpa hereinbricht und berichtet, dass die Piraten unter Captain Krag Endor erreicht und Teebo entführt haben. Selbstverständlich brechen die Ewok-Krieger umgehend zur Rettung auf, doch als auch sie gefangen genommen werden, liegt es an Kneesaa, den Widerstand zu organisieren und die Ewoks aus den Klauen der Piraten zu befreien. Woche 37 (30.8. - 6.9.) 131px|left Klonkriege VI – Schlachtfelder ist der 26. Sonderband von Dino-Panini. Der Comic vereint die vier Geschichten Kräftemessen, Für immer jung, „Armor“ und Schlachtschiffe über Rendili in einem Heft. Die Geschehnisse der Geschichten spielen einige Zeit nach Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (22 VSY). Inmitten der wütenden Klonkriege ziehen urplötzlich neue tödliche Gefahren am Horizont auf. Ein Kopfgeldjäger hat es auf die Jedi abgesehen, was Meister Mace Windu veranlasst, die Kopfgeldjägergilde etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen… selbst für seine besten Jedi-Ritter eine tollkühne Mission! Und während der geheimnisumwitterte, abtrünnige Jedi Quinlan Vos im Auftrag Count Dookus ins Spiel kommt, muss General Kenobi mit seinen Truppen eine massive Separatisten-Armee im Zaum halten, um der jungen Tohno die Zerstörung einer gefürchteten Droidenfabrik zu ermöglichen. Woche 38 (6.9. - 13.9.) left|131px Platt's Starport Guide ist ein im Jahr 1995 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk zum Star Wars Rollenspiel von West End Games. Das Buch beschäftigt sich nicht nur mit Starports selbst, sondern darüber hinaus mit wichtigen Planeten, Orten und Personen. Platt's Starport Guide ist im In-Universe-Stil geschrieben, weshalb es wie Platt's Smugglers Guide auch innerhalb des Star-Wars-Universums Gültigkeit besitzt (siehe Starport Guide). Der reale Autor des Buches ist Peter Schweighofer, die fiktive Autorin ist Platt Okeefe. Want to see the galaxy? Don't join the Imperial Navy! Just follow smuggler extraordinaire Platt Okeefe as she takes you on a vagabond's tour of seven starports: *''Gelgelar Free Port, a backwater haven'' *''Byblos, a world dominated by incredible city towers'' *''Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport, a wandering trading ship'' *''Darknon Station, an ancient deep-space station by the Itani Nebula'' *''Kala'uun, a city on Ryloth, the Twi'lek homeworld'' *''Kuat, home of the famous Kuat Drive Yards stardocks'' *''Port Haven, a secret smugglers' outpost'' Platt's Starport Guide is for use with Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. Each starport contains maps and diagrams, detailed port information and is filled with character profiles and adventure ideas. Includes a summary of Imperial spacefaring regulations. Platt's Starport Guide is your ticket to the wonders of the galaxy! Woche 39 (13.9. - 20.9.) left|131px Jedi Academy Training Manual ist ein am 19. Mai 2009 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk für das Star Wars Rollenspiel von Wizards of the Coast und beschäftigt sich mit Themen rund um Jedi, Sith und andere machtbasierende Orden aus allen Epochen der Star Wars-Saga. "Mind what you have learned. Save you, it can." Students come from all corners of the galaxy to study the ways of the Jedi. Under the guidance of talented Jedi Masters, these students gain knowledge of the Force and become the guardians of peace and justice. Yet the power of the dark side is ever-present, tempting reckless students to walk the path of evil. Your destiny is in your hands. Will you grow to become a powerful Jedi Knight, or succumb to the lure of the dark side? The Jedi Academy Training Manual presents a variety of options for both players and Gamemasters, including: New talents, Force powers, and other options for Force-using heroes. Expanded rules for lightsaber creation and customization. Descriptions of various Force-using traditions. Information on famous Jedi and dangerous villains that threaten the Jedi Order.